


Blue

by Amara_Yuugen



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara_Yuugen/pseuds/Amara_Yuugen
Summary: “Hey Gura, what’s your favorite color?”Gura woke up from her nap, whilst rubbing her eyes she saw the teacher drawling in the front,and some of her classmates were asleepProbably math thenShe looked behind her, and saw Amelia grinning at her.“Wha- what?” she groggily asked“I asked what is your favorite color, sleepyhead.” Ame grinned at her some moreA very short one-shot of Gura/Amelia high school AU
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Blue

_Blue  
_

“Hey Gura, what’s your favorite color?”  
Gura woke up from her nap, whilst rubbing her eyes she saw the teacher drawling in the front, and some of her classmates were asleep.  


_Probably math then  
_

She looked behind her, and saw Amelia grinning at her.  


“Wha- what?” she groggily asked.  


“I asked what is your favorite color, sleepyhead.” Ame grinned at her some more.  


She really wanted to wipe that grin out of her face, but at the same time it makes her all giddy and happy.  


“I don’t really have a favorite color, but if I have one, it would be worthy of an Apex Predator like me.” She grinned back, as Ame’s smiles are always infectious.  


“Bah, it should be cute, perfect for you” Gura felt the tips of her ears blush. She looked away and muttered under her breath. 

__

__

__

_Blue_

“Hey Gura” She heard behind her. She looked back to see Amelia running towards her with a big grin on her face.  


“What, you miss me already?” she chuckled at Amelia.  


“Of course Gura, I always miss you” Add to the fact that Amelia’s face was too darn close for her heart, and that her smile was too endearing, was a justified reason why she blushed hard.  


“Stop that- you idiot” But Gura can’t help but smile softly.  


“Hey Gura, wanna come with me?” Amelia suddenly asked her, startling Gura out of her stupor.  


“Sure, but where are we goin’? She can’t help but be suspicious, this is Ame after all.  


“Somewhere beautiful” With the sun behind her, and her eyes glowing, Gura can’t help but think that Amelia was that beautiful place.

__

_Blue_

With their picnic basket beneath them, while enjoying the warmth of the sun, Gura can’t help but wonder where she would be now without Amelia  


She cans still remember their first meeting; she was humming a tune forgotten, on her way buying noodles, when it suddenly started raining. Good mood gone, she started running back to avoid getting sick, but she accidentally slipped and fell  


She can still remember the pain in her left leg, and the rain, as if mocking her, continued pouring down on her  


She can still remember the hand that suddenly appeared before her, and the face that accompanied it  


She can still remember how her eyes, as if knowing something she didn’t twinkle in amusement and concern  


She can still remember how she crouched down and asked her if she was fine  


She can still remember how she blushed at their close proximity, and how the hand before her suddenly found its way on her leg  


She can still remember it, and she’ll cherish it with her whole being  


And looking beside her, at Amelia humming the same tune while smiling softly at the sun, she can’t help but shuffle closer to her  
She can’t help but look at her eyes, glowing with curiosity, but clouded with mystery  
And Gura closed her eyes, and mindlessly answered  


“Blue”  


“My favorite color’s blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is my very first work at this site, or any site really. I got this inspiration while reading AmeSame at midnight so I thought 'Why not?' right?  
> So here it is, please leave a review so I can improve my shitty writing to not-so-shitty. See you next time!
> 
> 12-19-20 Note: Just edited a few things, cleaned up a few mistakes and kinda wished I learned a bit more about posting works here before posting one of mine lol but thats all for now! Thanks!!


End file.
